My life getting Sorted
by HotBabyCakes123
Summary: This is short and it may not be very good so please dont be too mean
1. Chapter 1

Hey My name is Harry Potter. Otherwise known as the boy who lived.

My life has been dreadful living with the Dursleys. First thinking I was freak because crazy things happened and even living under the stairs.

My first year I helped protect the Philosopher Stone, next year the chamber of secrets where opened, my godfather who was innocent escaped from Azkaban, Tri-Wizard tournament, resurrection of Voldemort, fake visions which got my godfather killed and loads more.

This time I am going to do this correctly. I want to do really well in my OWLS but I know I haven't done very well due to me being distracted. So I am going to retake them. There is one problem I will have to retake them at the ministry which brings me bad memories and I have to take all the OWLS possible great.

The only OWLS I have studied for are Charms, Potion, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination, Defence the Dark Arts, History Of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy. I have no idea what to do now due to they are only some that are offered at Hogwarts.

The Ministry does loads they are:

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Care Of Magical Creatures

Divination

History of Magic

Herbology

Astronomy

Ancient Runes

Muggle studies

Arithmancy

Dueling

Dark Arts

Physical Education

Flying Studies

Teaching

Chinese

Gobbledygook

French

Spanish

Latin

German

Mandarin

Troll

Giant

Fairy

Mermanish

Portuguese

Urdu

Greek

Law and Politics

Buisness

Broomstick Crafting

Art

Music

Experimental Works

Healing

Warding

Wow 39 OWLS that is crazy this is a lot of work to do I just hope I can fit it all in. There is a hidden Claws though saying if you get an O+ you get 2 OWLS but you don't have to retake that subject. Well I hope I did really well in my Defence Against the Dark arts exam so I don't have to do that again. But lately I have felt whilst doing the stronger spells that it isn't working I can feel it but it isn't producing anything. Well I had a letter today for me to go to Gringotts. I wish I knew what it was about.

Finally I snuck out the house and safely got to Gringotts and guess what I have become guardian free apparently it was a secret will my Godfather produced meaning I get to be Lord Black and Lord Potter but the most weirdest thing happened I found out that I am Lord Peverell, Lord Flammel, Lord Davin, Lord Powell all on my father's side and also the heir of Morgana Le Fay, Merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hulfulpuff. Godric Gryffindor and Salzar Slytherin. I found out that I am also the last of the Gaunt Line as my mum was adopted by the Evens family so I am what people call pure-blood rather than half blood. I have 12 seats on the Wizard council that's what they said apparently there are 40 family lines on the council how cool is that. They also have found out I have 8,948,565,738,484,579 gallons and 5 sickles in the potter vault alone also have 29,98,765,687 gallons 6 sickles and 4 knuts in the Black Vault. In the Peverell Vault this contains Heirlooms because the money was placed into Potter Vault. I am not going to go into any further because I am loaded. I also own a lot of businesses the Potters Own:

Toyota(30%)

Ford (30%)

Daily Profit (45%)

Motorola (50%)

Nimbus Limited (80%)

The Leaky Cauldron (48%)

Mackintosh (67%)

Grunnings (95%)

Kraft(15%)

W.W.W (5%)

and many more.

The blacks seem to own

Chuddly Cannons(20%)

basically all the quidditch teams and Borgan and Burgs.

I also found out I have got blocks on my magic and not just 1 but 8 different ones so for a sum of 1623 gallons I got them all removed.

So I am sending my letter off to the ministry to ask if I can be retested hopefully it will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So my letter came today and I have been excepted to retake my owls but guess what I got and O+ in Care Of Magical Creature and O+ Defence the dark Arts so that is 4 OWLS how great is that I also did need to retake because they would not tell me what I got but I only received 7 OWLS which is disappointing but no matter I can so get more than 7 OWLS. You see you have 3 Levels to get 1 OWL they Are:

O- Outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

These may get you the OWL but to get onto the course for NEWT levels you need at least an E.

If you get a:

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Troll

What is a shame is I can only find out what I got O+ in but I have a lot of revision to do lucky I have not got onto those subjects just yet.

I have 4 weeks to learn all those subjects. Now with my memory block unlocked I can remember a lot more than. I have a photographic memory so I only have to read it once and it is stuck into my brain. At least I only have 39 exams. I am going to be shattered by the end of it.

The next day an owl can and said because I live with muggles I have to take my NEWT muggle studies exam are they crazy but this is the ministry oh well that is a bit freaky. But also asking me if I would like to do NEWT Care Of Magical Creature and potions. So I said go for it I might as well

 _4 weeks later_

Let's see what exams I have today:

Harry James Potter Personal Timetable

Monday - 6:00- 8:00- OWL Muggle Studies

\- 8:30- 10:30- NEWT Muggle Studies

\- 11:00- 13:00- OWL Law and Politics

-14:30-16:30- OWL Buisness

\- 17:00- 19:00- OWL History Of Magic

\- 19:30-21:30- OWL Latin

Tuesday - 6:00- 8:00- OWL Urdu

\- 8:30- 10:30- OWL Troll

\- 11:00- 13:00- OWL Charms

\- 14:30- 16:30- OWL Transfiguration

\- 17:00- 19:00- OWL Ancient Runes

\- 19:30-21:30- NEWT Care Of Magical Creatures

Wednesday - 6:00- 8:00- OWL Fairy

-8:30- 10:30- OWL Chinese

\- 11:00- 13:00- OWL French

\- 14:30- 16:30- OWL Gobbledygook

Early Finish

Thursday - 6:00- 8:00- OWL Spanish

-8:30- 10:30- OWL Giant

\- 11:00- 13:00- OWL Divination

\- 14:30- 16:30- OWL Teaching

\- 17:00- 19:00- OWL Astronomy

\- 19:30-21:30- OWL Greek

Friday -8:00-11:00- OWL Healing

\- 11:30- 12:30- OWL Dark Arts

\- 13:00- 15:00- OWL Potions

\- OWL Dueling Exam on going latest is 19:00

Saturday- OWL Flying Studies

\- OWL Physical Eduction

\- OWL Broomstick Crafting

-OWL Warding

(No Time Limit for these Subjects that is why it is on Saturday)

This is one busy week but at least a lot of the language exams are out the way then there is hardly anything next week but that is the NEWT exams are with the last of the OWLS

Finally Monday is done and I was extremely happy on how well they all went I have got at least an A on those exams and the NEWT Muggle Studies exam was straight forward.

On Tuesday until Friday the exams went brilliant can't wait for Saturday. I am not sure what to expect for that one. I am also looking forward to next week as they will be all finished and they have an Experimental Works exam and I am really interested on the results I have gained on that.

1st Week Done and so glad waiting for next week.

Monday- 9:00-11:00- OWL German

\- 11:30- 13:30- OWL Mandarin

\- 15:00-17:00 OWL Mermanish

\- OWL Experimental Works ( up until 21:30)

Tuesday- 9:00- 11:00- OWL Herbology

\- 11:30- 13:30- OWL Arithmancy

\- 17:00- 19:00- OWL Portuguese

Wednesday- OWL Music All Day

Thursday- 11:30- 13:30- NEWT Potions

Friday- OWL Art All Day

My Exams are officially over Yes!

3 Weeks After my exams. They said that they will only give the results of what was done at the Ministry and the two that was done outside of the ministry.

Harry James Potter Exam Results

Due to doing a couple of NEWTS you will have these right at the bottom.

 **OWLS**

Care Of Magical Creatures- O+

Defence Against the Dark Arts- O+

Charms- O+

Transfiguration- O+

Potions- O+

Divination- E

History Of Magic- O+

Herbology- O+

Astronomy- O

Ancient Runes-O+

Muggle Studies- O+

Arthmancy- O+

Dueling- O+

Dark Arts-O

Physical Education- O+

Flying Studies- O+

Teaching- O+

Chinese- O

Gobbledygook- O+

French- O+

Spanish- O+

Latin-O+

German- O+

Mandarin-O

Troll-O

Giant-O

Fairy-O+

Mermanish- O+

Portaguise- O

Urdu-O+

Greek-O+

Law and Politics- O+

Buisness- O+

Broomstick Crafting- O+

Art- O+

Music- O+

Experimental Works- O+

Healing- O+

Warding- O+

NEWTS

Muggle Studies- O+

Care Of magical Creatures- O+

Potions- O+

Congratulations you have earned 39 OWLS and 3 NEWTS.

These are just the individual

I knew I did well but I didn't know I did that well now I need a lot of help to decide maybe if I spoke to the board they may add some electives in.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Congratulations on your impressive exam results I am to inform you that you can choose all of the courses available except NEWT Muggle Studies or Care Of Magical Creatures or potions. Please reply ASAP and if you would like to recommend any courses please write back to us_

 _Yours Professor_ McGonagall

So this is how i got my life back on track.


End file.
